Kenjiro Uzumaki
Kenjiro Uzumaki (うずまき 健次郎) is currently 13 years old and the Amekage of the village hidden in the rain. Background Kenjiro was born in Osaka Japan. On the day of his birth, his parents where killed by a strange man with blue hair. His older brother kept him hidden from the murderer. His life was pritty uneventful tell his 8th birthday. Durring which a massive earthquake shook the world, along with a massive blue wave that swept over the world. Unlocking something deep inside every person. Including him. His foster parents, worried for him, took him into the house on this day. Upon entering the house with Kenjiro, a man could be seen siting on the couch. A young man wearing a cloak, his hair a raidient blue. After this, Kenjiro blacked out, only to awake to his foster parents and the strange man dead. Looking at his own hands, he discovered he had done it. Murdered them all. In his panic he ran to the bathroom to wash his hands and face. There in the mirror he had seen his own eyes. For it was then that the Rinnegan had awakened inside of him. After this incedent, Kenjiro did what came naturaly to him, study. He went to the library in Osaka to see if he couldn't find any infermation on what had happened to him. Discovering nothing at the library he returned home. No one had come into the house to discover the bodys due to the confusion caused by the earthquake. At that point he decided to search the strange man's corpse. On his person he found many scrolls and letters. one dating 8 years prior, on the day of his actual parents death, and his birth. The note stated that Kenjiro's parents where apart of an ancient clan, known as the Uzumaki. And the assailant was charged with exterminating every dicendent of this clan befor what was stated in the letter as the "Awakening". Kenjiro assumed this to be earthquake. after reading the first letter, he took the scrolls and other letters into the kitchen and continued reading. The scrolls contained some vital information, such as a basic explanation of chakra, some basic jutsu formulas, some ancient lore, and knowledge of something listed as "Doujutsu" in which was a detailed explination of these techniques of the eye. From this scroll he figured out that the abnormal pattern on his eye was known as the "Rinnegan" and from the lore he figured that the Rinnegan was the eyes of a man known as The Sage of the Six Paths. A man who split the world tree into nine parts. However this was the only explination these scrolls gave on the man. So, armed with his eyes, his fists, and his wits. The 8 year old Kenjiro set off to figure out the mysteries surrounding the "Awakening" and to find more like himself. Personality Kenjiro is generaly a very smart individual, perfering to use his wits rather then his strength. Kenjiro, at the age of 13, had an IQ of 187. He spends most of his time studying, expirimenting, and trying to learn more about the initial Awakening. Dispite his usual calm aditude, when faced with the death of a comrad, Kenjiro will stop at nothing to avenge them. Abilities Quotes (To Hayato) "Yes, however there is one flaw in your plan... One fatal flaw, one massive overlook that would make your supirours fiorious with your own ignorince... That flaw... Is me... And ive made a promise to this village... That is not a good place to stand, between me and a promise ive made..." Category:Character